Honesty
by shadow-roze
Summary: Songfic, Cameron is tired of lies.


_I wrote this late at night so its may be a bit confusing I apologise._

**Honesty: Billy Joel**

**I don't own the song or the characters I just borrowed them as this idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

_If you search for tenderness_

_It isn't hard to find_

_You can have the love you need to live_

Allison Cameron watched the joyful reunion between patient and family after giving the good news that the team had solved the case, the patient was on the right meds and looking at leaving the hospital within a week. Watching the happy faces, she couldn't help the cynical thought creeping into her brain, that if the family had been honest in the first place they would have found the right diagnosis much faster. The happy smile on her face changed into a slightly bitter one as she though, everybody lies.

_But if you look for truthfulness_

_You might just as well be blind_

_It always seems to be so hard to give_

Three hours in the clinic and Cameron was up to 94 lies from patients. It was a game Chase and Foreman had thought of after one of House's "everybody lies" speeches, counting lies during clinic duty had become a bit of a competition which Cameron had at first refused to get involved in, but then she decided to prove them wrong by trying to get the lowest score she could, without cheating. Unfortunately her own more or less honest nature had lead her to win on a number of occasions and although she had stopped taking part she found she couldn't break the habit of keeping score.

_Honesty is such a lonely word_

_Everyone is so untrue_

_Honesty is hardly ever heard_

_And mostly what I need from you_

A new day, a new patient, same House. The team were gathered around the whiteboard, well the team extended to include Wilson who had referred the case, but he was there that often he might as well of been one of them. As they fired off their suggestions, Cameron couldn't help but smile at House's reactions to some of the wilder ideas being put forward, although to be fair to House, Chase's ideas were clearly out of desperation and had not had a strong or logical thought process behind them.

_I can always find someone_

_To say they sympathise_

_If I wear my heart out on my sleeve_

After a long day they were still no closer to finding the answer to the case and their patient was getting worse. On her way out of the hospital Cameron received sympathetic looks from Chase, Foreman, Wilson and Cuddy who all knew she took these things harder than everyone else. From House all she got was the order to go home or she would be no use to anyone. Even though she knew she probably wouldn't sleep, she headed for her apartment; at least she could turn the facts of the case over in her head in a more comfortable setting if she were at home. She hadn't even got through the door when her phone started to ring. It was House ordering her back to the hospital. He had a theory. Even though the others lived closer to the hospital he knew Cameron would get their first. It was just her way.

_But I don't want some pretty face_

_To tell me pretty lies_

_All I want is someone to believe_

Cameron could tell as soon as she walked into the hospital, that everyone knew about her break up. She had been seeing one of the ER doctors for a few months, but she had known right from the first date that it was never going to go anywhere. He was a pretty boy and incurably vain and apparently staying faithful wasn't a big priority for him. She had finished with him and if she was honest, it hadn't hurt her at all. You can't love someone you don't trust.

_Honesty is such a lonely word_

_Everyone is so untrue_

_Honesty is hardly ever heard_

_And mostly what I need from you_

Chase and Foreman treated her like delicate china all day; it would have been funny if it hadn't been so annoying. It wasn't as if she'd been married to him or even seeing him for that long. It wasn't until Wilson came and asked her if she ok, that she found out the story was that she had been one who had been dumped. Without giving Wilson an explanation she turned and walked to the ER and after asking a nurse where she could find her cheating, lying ex walked across the department and very publicly demanded the truth from him before giving him a slap loud enough to echo across the shell shocked emergency room. The only sound that could be heard was the applause coming from House who for some reason had appeared. After making a general announcement about Cameron not being as sweet as she appeared he left, leaving a smiling Cameron and an almost silent department behind him.

_I can find a lover_

_I can find a friend_

_I can have security until the bitter end_

_Anyone can comfort me with promises again, I know_

_I know_

Working at the hospital Cameron had made new friends, had a few relationships but no one had really come close to gaining her complete trust. Everybody lies.

_When I'm inside of me_

_Don't be too concerned_

_I won't ask for nothing while I'm gone_

Hard cases still affected her, sometimes after losing patients she would find a quiet place in the hospital to think, sometimes to cry. Everyone knew the signs that she wanted to be left alone and let her be. Except House, but he was a law unto himself. A single comment or a look and he could make her feel that little bit better, just enough that she could go home and sleep, just enough to keep on going.

_But when I want sincerity_

_Tell me where else can I turn_

_Because you're the one I depend upon_

They lost another patient. Which they wouldn't have done if the family had been honest with them. Angry at the family, the world and the lies that she heard every day, Cameron had ended up on the roof of the hospital, after finding the building too small to contain her frustrations. That was where House found her pacing around the roof top. As usual he had a sarcastic comment to sum up the day, but there was so much anger inside of her she just exploded, letting lose all her frustrations punctuated with swear words that even House raised his eyebrow at. It was the look on his face that stopped her, he looked so incredulous that she couldn't help but laugh, using up the last of the tension she had been carrying around since the case started.

"Allison Cameron knows dirty words"

The fake shocked expression started her laughing again. After waiting for her to get a grip on her hysteria he addressed the issues she raised in her verbal attack on the world in two short words.

"Everybody lies"

_Honesty is such a lonely word_

_Everyone is so untrue_

_Honesty is hardly ever heard_

_And mostly what I need from you_

Most people couldn't understand the attraction. They were the main topic of discussion in the hospital for weeks after going public about their relationship, only a select few understood. She trusted him.


End file.
